One Big Mistake
by Lady Barron
Summary: KK something bothering kaoru,and when kenshin finds out someone has hurt her what will He do, or whatwill the Battousai do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did But I don't.  
  
Kenshin had noted that Kaoru had been acting very depressed lately, and was not talking as much. "Maybe I should check on her". Kenshin slowly walked down the Dojo hallway until he reached their room, he knocked gently "Kaoru."  
"Just go away!" he had not expected that reply. Kaoru had been crying, you could just tell her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't stop shaking. Another knock came but no answer. Kenshin was getting frustrated he had to know what was wrong with his Kaoru. Yes HIS Kaoru just a month ago they were wed. Kaoru being unbelievably happy had not been away from Kenshin's side. Two weeks after the wedding Kenshin had been asked to help with a murder case in Kyoto, so he gave his services to the police. A week later he had returned after defeating the murder and handing him over to the police.  
Since then Kaoru had been avoiding him. "Kaoru"! His voice a bit more demanding this time. Not having any more patience he slowly entered the room. Shocked by what he saw. Kaoru not crying but huddled in the far corner of the room head down and not making any noise. "Kaoru honey are you ok."  
"Just leave." Kaoru said without looking up at him. This worried Kenshin even more, Kaoru was never this calm when she was upset. Wanting some answers out of his young wife he slowly walked to her. Kneeling in front of her he takes one of her hands and kisses it lightly.  
"Please tell me what's bothering you Love." Kaoru starts sobbing softly after that statement. Not knowing what else to do Kenshin grabed her by her arms and pulled her into his lap.  
He embraced her tightly, rocking her back and forth and whispered comforting words to her. "Shhhh it's okay now, I'm here shhhh." Placing a kiss to the crown of her head. Her sobs were ripping through him, he couldn't stand not knowing what was wrong. He wanted to know what was causing her so much pain. He suddenly feels her filch at his touch. Pulling away from her, he starts to undo her sash not listening to her failing protests. As her sleeping wear falls open he sees something that enrages him, a large purple bruise on her lower belly. It had to of been there at lest a week because it was starting to change color, taking a yellowish on hint." Something must of happened when I was gone.  
How could I have not noticed. Maybe because she has sealed herself off from me for the last couple of weeks." He Thought. Leaning his head down he carefully places a long lingering kiss to the bruise, as if trying to heal it. He lifts his head up to meet hers. Then come the first question who did it. "Tell me who did this to you !"his demanding and his eyes glowing amber. She was crying again violently shaking her head no. "Kaoru look at me and tell me who did this to you!"  
Now understanding that yelling was only upsetting her more ,he calmed himself and started over. Eyes still a dark gold. "Now tell me who did this to you, Don't you understand that no one is aloud to touch you in such a way." His voice possessive and angry.tears spilling from her eyes and her lip shaking, she nods her head yes as if he expected her to answer him. "I...I don't know hi...his n...name but he's one of Sano's gambling buddies. Now were getting some were.  
"Does Sano Know?"  
"No" Not being able to talk any more Kaoru throws her arms around Kenshin's neck and starts sobbing softly. Kenshin pulls her to him possessively and holds her tight. "I'm never ever going to let anyone hurt you again,I love you and I will protect you no matter what happens understand me. No one is aloud hurt you or touch you in any way." Kenshin says while placing butterfly kisses across her face eyes blazing amber. "Now we must go to sleep, you need your rest and I need to talk to Sano In the morning." Laying down together on their futon Kenshin wraps one arm around kaoru holding her close to him. "Yes I do need to speak with Sano tomarrow." Kenshin wispers to himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
So what do you think? Should I cotinue? Well PLEASE R and R!!!  
  
Lady Barron, 


	2. Kenshin!

HEY GUYS! Thank you Reignashii-san,Mini-Orokenji-Himuru,Sakura Hopes, and Kenjutsu priestess for the great reviews! Sorry the first ch. Was so short. I'm changing the story to present tense just so ya know. Anyways "I say anyways a lot" on with the story!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

Warm rays of light came down upon Kaoru, it was late at least noon. 'I wonder why kenshin let me sleep so late.' "Hey isn't it Friday" kaoru said aloud. Her eyes blazed red. "Damnit" Kaoru ran as fast as she could to the kitchen only to find Kenshin calmly preparing lunch with his rurouni grin on his face. "Damnit Kenshin I was teaching a class across town today!"

"This unworthy one is sorry Kaoru-dono." 'Man am I in trouble now, I Just called her dono and Myself unworthy all in the same sentence. But I have more important things to worry about. I have to talk to Sano he should be by any minute for lunch.'

"KENSHIN!"

"oro"

"I said why did you let me sleep so late!"

"Because the instructor from the dojo across town came by to tell you that classes are canceled this week because there is supposed to be a storm coming in and the weather will be to bad for you and the students to travel in."

"Oh, well were's the brat." Referring to her young apprentice.

"Yahiko is in the practice hall practicing his swings that he is. Kaoru darling I when Sano comes over today I want you to tell him what happened."

"Well... okay but do I have do it right away?"

"No after lunch and after I talk to him."

"I wonder when he'll be here." As if on cue Sano came walking through the door with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey Sano you seem happy this morning" kaoru mused aloud

"she said yes" sano said with a dazed look on his face.

"Who said yes Sano and to what?"

The Fox said she would marry me!

"WHAT Sano this is so cool were is Megumi!"

"At the clinic She said shed be by later tonight."

"I am very happy for you Sano that I am."

"Thanks man."Sano Noticed something different about Kenshin his eyes were tinted gold and keeped glancing at Kaoru. Yahiko came in just as lunch was being served he had a way of showing up as soon as food was put on the table.

"Sano what's wrong with you?"

"He's getting married!" kaoru cried out happily.

"Really congrats dude." Yahiko said while stuffing his face with rice. After Lunch was done kaoru began the dishes, Yahiko went off to start his chores, and Kenshin pulled Sano out to the porch to talk to him. Dark clouds had already started to form in the sky. "So Kenshin what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kaoru" He said in a serious with his eyes slowly starting to change color.

"What about missy?"

"Well The week I was gone she was Attacked by one of you gambling friends and was hurt"

"WHAT are you sereous ?!"

'I'm afraid so Sano."

Almost enraged Sano went flying through the Dojo and into the kitchen were Kaoru was finishing the dishes, Kaoru was a sister to him and no one hurts his family. "Tell me who did it Missy Tell me who hurt you!"

"sano youy almost scarred me half to death!"

"Don't change the subect tell me who hurt you."

"you have been talking talking to kenshin,I don't know Sano. All I know is he had a Sword."

"Did you see what he looked liked?"

"Not really it was dark but He had long black hair in a ponytail and a patch over one eye."

Kenshin suddenly appeared out of no where. "Do you know who this man is Sano?" Kenshin asked in a dark tone. Eyes blazing amber.

"Yeah his name is Arisu I've Known him for years."

"Where Is he now?"

"He should be at the gambling house right about now why?"

"I'll be back Sano stay here with kaoru."

"Kenshin NO you cant go after him!" Kaoru shouted as she grabbed him his gi and held tight.

"No hurts the ones I love and gets away with Kaoru, and I love you. Now stay here with Sano and I'll be back shortly." Kenshin said as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Ok But don't kill him promise you wont kill him!"

"Promise" then his lips came crashing down on hers in an almost punishing kiss as if punishing her for worrying him. As soon as soon as they parted he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now stay here I'll back by sundown." Then he walked off heading to town rain pouring down upon him.

"don't worry missy he'll be fine." Sano said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I still worry.".......

There you go 2# ch. Up hope you like it. Please review or I might not update evil smile TTFN "I love tigger" Lady Barron,


	3. all for her

Yo guy's hope liked the last ch. I know there were some spelling errors, but hey I wrote in like ten minutes. All disclaimers apply. On with the story

'It's pouring out and all I can smell is rain. It's dark out even though it's still day out. He's going to pay for what he did that man who dared to harm such innocent angel. True that kaoru is a very strong and independent woman, everyone thinks so. For some reason though I see her in my own eyes as fragile, almost as if she would break if handled roughly. She once told me that out of the two of us she thought that I was the strong one, that she depended on my strength. It's not true though she's the strong one and I need her. I'm afraid that one I'll wake up and I won't be next to her, that one I'll wake up and discover that she never really loved me, that I just dreamed her up in one of my crazy dreams out of loneliness, of being a ruouni.'

Kenshin approached the local gambling house, ready to serve justice. "Hey Kenshin buddy help me with this game of dice." One of Sano friends called out. When Kenshin turned to answer the call he saw him sitting in the far corner of the room smoking a cigarette and observing the game. He was enraged; all he could see was red. Drawing his reverse blade he approached him in almost calm pace.

"Stand."

"Excuse me."

"I said Stand, and prepare to fight."

"Who do you think you, commanding me like that." he stood in an almost drunken haze.

"I am the Battousai, and you my dear sir have dared to harm my wife. And no one is aloud to harm let alone touch her, understood?" kenshin's eyes were burning, glowing a fiery amber. 'he'll be punished for this, pay for the pain he inflicted upon her, he'll die!'

"The Battousai, you mean to tell me that that little arrogant girl is your woman, it's almost laughable."

"Laugh if you want then but she is my woman and you ......will pay for your crimes."

'She might hate when all this is over, but she needs understand that I lose her .....Oh Kami-Sama I can't lose her.........'

Sorry for the short ch. But school just started and everything's kinda out of order.tell me what you think and R&R.

Lady Barron,


End file.
